


Pwede Ba?

by pagibig



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Filipino, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paskuhan, Tagalog, Thomasians, UAAP
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagibig/pseuds/pagibig
Summary: Pauwi na si Baekhyun galing UST nang biglang may humawak sa balikat niya at nagtanong,"Pwede ba kita maging ka-date sa Paskuhan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> Hello po! This prompt just came into my mind after seeing a lot of Paskuhan date tweets on Twitter. I feel like hindi ako matatahimik hanggang 'di ko 'to nasusulat as a fic, and coincidentally, this is my first time ever writing a fic, so please bear with my jitters and lapses. Hehe.
> 
> If you find it hard to relate to a scene because of unfamiliarity sa concept or term, please refer to my notes at the ending.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it po as much as I put my effort in it. Merry Christmas!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Names, characters, locations, events and situations are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Pagod, gutom, uhaw, at hilo.

Halu-halo na ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ngayon. Kakatapos niya lang mag-take ng 100-item long exam niya sa last class niya na Pharmacology, at hanggang ngayon ay ramdam pa rin niya na parang kinakalkal pa rin ang utak niya para sa mga sagot.  
  
Ngayon ay patawid siya sa may pedestrian lane sa España papunta sa may terminal sa may P. Noval. Usually, ang daan niya pauwi ay sa may Gate 3, at tatawid siya ng overpass pa-Cayco para sumakay ng tricycle pa-Legarda Station.

Kaso, dumaan kasi siya ngayon sa Beato dahil ibabalik na sa kanya 'yung Dracula costume niya na hiniram sa kanya ng high school friend niya na si Kyungsoo. Major in Advertising Arts kasi ito, at may "project" daw sila na kailangan nilang mag-costume. _May ganoon pa pala sa college?_

Bago sila maghiwalay ay niyakag pa siyang magdinner ng nasabing kaibigan, libre daw niya for lending him his costume. Na-tempt siya sa offer dahil gutom na talaga siya, pero nag-pass na lang siya dahil mas kailangan niyang bumawi ng tulog kasi puyat siya nitong mga ilang araw kaka-aral sa sunud-sunod niyang quizzes. Tsaka, tuwing Friday na lang ang _babe time_ ni Kyungsoo with Jongin na boyfriend niya from _Arrheneyow_. Sabi pa niya, " _Dinner-dinner ka pang nalalaman diyan, e kakainin mo rin naman si Jongin mamaya."_ At siyempre, hindi siya pinaalis ni Kyungsoo hanggang hindi niya ito nababatukan.  
  
Pagdating niya sa terminal ng trike, isa pa lang ang sakay sa loob ng unang trike sa pila. 'Pag sakay niya sa loob, sakto naman na may isang matangkad na lalaki from Arki ang sumakay din sa back seat.

"Yes, _isa na lang._ " Nasabi niya ng malakas which earned him a stare from the person beside him. Nginitian na lang niya ito, at napa-thank You na lang nang pabulong kay Lord dahil feel niya, nakahalata ito na pagod siya.  
  
And, what seems like God confirming his assumption, may ateng taga-AB na dumating kaya naman napuno na ang tricycle. Umalis na rin ito agad, and in no time, nasa Legarda na sila.  
  
Pagbaba niya ng tricycle, nakita niyang nagbabayad na sa tricycle driver si Kuyang Arki. " _Wow, in fairness, gwapo 'to ha._ " Sabi na lang niya sa isip niya.

Kung 'di lang pagod si Baekhyun ngayon ay paniguradong pagtutuunan niya ng pansin si Kuya. Pero he is, and gusto na niya talagang umuwi at dumapa sa kama niya, so he could't care less pa lalo sa nasabing lalaki.

Agad niyang kinuha ang wallet niya at inabot sa driver ang sampung piso. Nilabas na rin niya ang limited edition niyang Justice League na Beep Card. Paubos na kasi ang load ng card niya, and since Friday ngayon, naisipan na niyang magpaload para hindi na hassle come Monday.

Pagkatapos magpaload ng P300, dumiretso siya agad sa bandang dulo ng station. Doon siya laging napwesto sa mga stations. Napansin niya na laging maluwag sa bandang dulo. Hindi niya alam kung tamad lang ba talaga ang mga Filipino to walk a little far from the entrance, o they just don't want to take the risk to go there, dahil may mga ilang train kasi na masyadong maiksi at kapag nag-board sa station, hindi umaabot sa dulo.  
  
Wala pang limang minuto siyang naghihintay nang may dumating na maluwag na train. Nakipagsiksikan at nakipag-unahan siya sa mga tao para makaupo agad. Sakto naman na sa may bandang pintuan ng train ay maluwag pa ang mga upuan. Ilang mga tao pa ang pumasok hanggang sa napuno na rin ang upuan niya at umandar na ang train.  
  
Agad niyang inayos ang kanyang bag para maka-idlip siya ng komportable. Nilagay niya ang kanyang kamay sa zippers ng bag, para mararamdaman niya kung may mandurukot na gagalaw at nanakawin ang mga gamit niya sa loob nito.

Halos tatlong minuto na rin siyang nakapikit, pero 'di siya makatulog. Sinuot na rin niya ang earphones niya and nakinig sa mga fave songs niya, pero he just ended up singing along the songs.

Nagdecide na lang siya na sa bahay na lang matulog. Inopen na lang niya ang kanyang phone para laruin ang app na dalawang linggo nang nagpapasakit ng ulo niya ㅡ ang Flappy Bird.

Nalaman niya lang ang app na 'to noong nakita niyang nilalaro ito ng seatmate niya sa room na si Sehun. Break nila noon, at nag-aaral siya for his quiz next class nang nadistract siya sa paulit-ulit na tunog sa phone nito.  
  
_"Sehun, ano ba 'yan! I-turn-off mo nga 'yung sounds, nagrereview ako rito e." Inis na sabi ni Baekhyun._  
  
_"Sorry naman, Hyunnie! Nakaka-adik kasi e." Palambing na sabi ni Sehun. Agad naman siyang naintriga, kasi kanina pa niya naririnig na na nagmumura ito kapag nade-dead._  
  
_"Ano ba kasi yan?" Curious na tanong ni Baekhyun._  
  
_"Flappy Bird, Hyunnie. Gusto mo i-try?"_  
  
_"Ayoko, kita mong nagrereview ako e."_  
  
_"Sige na, kahit isa lang."_  
  
_"Sige. Isang beses lang, at pagkatapos ko i-off mo na 'yung sounds ha."_  
  
_Narrator: Ang isa ay nasundan ng dalawa, ng tatlo, ng apat, ng ilan pa. At ayun nga ang dahilan kung bakit nagka-one mistake si Baekhyun sa over 40 items nilang quiz sa Quality Control._  
  
Sinigurado ni Baekhyun na naka-off ang sounds ng app bago siya maglaro. Naging habit niya na rin 'to the past two weeks, ang maglaro nito to relieve some stress. Ang aim niya kada araw ay mabeat ang highscore niya, at ngayon ang magic number ay 72.  
  
Ang unang attempt niya ay fail. Wala pa siya sa five nang hindi naread ang motion ng tap niya sa screen dahil sa pawis ng daliri niya.   
  
Ang second try niya ay umabot lang ng 47 after niya ma-tap nang maaga ang screen. Nasundan ito ng isa pa (na umabot lang ng 33), bago ang panghuli niyang try na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa siya nade-dead.  
  
Nararamdaman niyang malalagpasan niya ang high score niya sa attempt na 'to dahil nasa line of 6 na siya, pero hindi niya hinayaang lamunin siya ng adrenaline. Feeling niya na nakakarecognize ang phone niya ㅡ na kapag malapit na siya sa high score ay mistulang magkakaroon ng sariling buhay ito at bigla siyang ide-dead.

_Ilang taps na lang at malalagpasan na niya ang 72._

  
  
_Malapit na._

  
  
_Ayan na. Ayan na!_

  
  
_67\. 68. 69. 70. 71. 7 ㅡ_

_Jongdae Kim is calling._

_Put@# & !%₩!_  
  
Sa inis ni Baekhyun sa nangyari ay binitawan niya ng padabog ang kanyang phone sa lap niya sabay bumuntong hininga ng mabigat. Napansin niya na nagulat din ang kanyang katabi kaya naman humarap siya dito para magsorry, pero 'di niya alam na siya pala ay muling magugulat.  
  
Katabi niya pala si Kuyang Arki. At nagkaroon siya ng pagkakataon na makita ng malapitan ang mukha ni kuya.

 _Gwapo. Lalaking-lalaki ang pagkasharp ng jaw, matangos ang ilong, malaki ang mga tenga. Plus, mukha pang nag-aapply ng 10 step skin care Korean routine sa kinis ng kanyang mukha._  
  
Nawala siya sa pangingilatis sa mukha ng kanyang katabi ng nag-ring ulit ang phone niya.

_Jongdae Kim is caling._

Nagbow na lang siya sabay sabi ng " _Sorry po._ " sa panggugulat kay Kuyang Arki bago niya sinagot ang tawag ni Jongdae.

"Hoy, Baekla. Ba't ang tagal mo sumagot ha?!" Pambungad ng best friend niya.  
  
" _Jongdae Arthur Kim,_ " mabagal na parang nambabanta na sabi ni Baekhyun, "'Wag ngayon. Alam mo bang matataasan ko na sana 'yung highscore ko sa Flappy Bird nung tumawag ka, ha?"  
  
"Aba, sorry naman, malay ko ba. Baeklang to!" Naparoll eyes na lang si Baekhyun sa retort pabalik sa kanya ni Jongdae.  
  
"Oh, ba't ka ba napatawag?"  
  
"May date ka na ba sa Paskuhan?" Biglang tanong ni Jongdae out of nowhere.  
  
"Huh? Bakit mo naman natanong?"  
  
"Bili na, sagutin mo na."  
  
"Wala pa, at wala akong planong maghanap."  
  
"Ang KJ naman nito!" Nilayo ni Baekhyun bigla ang phone sa tenga niya dahil sa lakas ng boses ng best friend niya. Kahit through phone, kayang-kayang basagin nito ang ear drum niya.  
  
"Hoy, bakit ka ba sumisigaw?! Tsaka, anong kill joy doon? Mag-eenjoy pa rin naman ako kahit wala 'kong date no."  
  
"'Di ako nasigaw!!!" And now, definitely sumisigaw na siya. "Bili na. Nabanggit kasi sakin ni Minseokkie na may kaklase siyang naghahanap sa Paskuhan ng," huminto si Jongdae sabay lalim ng boses niya para ba i-emphasize ang next word na sasabihin niya, " _kasama_."  
  
"Dae, no offense ha, pero nakita mo ba yung mga kaklase niya noong nag-Sherwood tayo? Lahat ata ng nakasalubong nilang mga tao, hinalikan nila. At may tongue pa 'yun ha." Kulang na lang ay banggitin din niya ang salitang _yuck_ sa sobrang pandidiri sa mga 'yun.  
  
"Grabe ka naman, Baekla! Tsaka hindi siya kasama roon. Ibang kaklase 'tong nirereto sayo ni Minseokkie."  
  
"No, ayoko. Mag-eenjoy pa rin naman ako kahit walang kadate at kayo lang ang kasama ko sa Paskuhan."  
  
"Kahit ba mag-please ako sayo, ayaw mo pa rin?" Mula sa tono ng pagkakasabi ng kanyang bruhang best friend, alam niyang naka-pout ito ngayon  
  
"Oo, final na 'yun." Matigas na sabi ni Baekhyun. 

  
_Now approaching, Katipunan Station._

"Teka, nasa LRT ako. Pababa na 'ko. Maya na lang tayo ulit usap, Dae."

"Teka, teka, hoy Bae ㅡ" Hindi na niya hinintay pa 'yung sasabihin ng best friend niya at in-end niya agad ang call. Nilagay niya sa bulsa ang phone sabay suot ng straps ng bag niya sa harap. 

Hinintay muna ni Baekhyun bumaba ang mga tao sa harap niya bago siya lumabas ng train. Naswipe na niya ang kanyang card sa reader at papunta na sana siya sa stairs pa-akyat ng naramdaman niyang may kamay na dumapo sa balikat niya.  
  
Nagdalawang-isip si Baekhyun kung lilingunin niya ba kung kaninong kamay 'yung nakahawak sa kanya. Rule of thumb kasi ng Mama niya: 'wag na 'wag makikipag-usap at tititig sa mata ng mga tao, lalo na kapag nasa highly populated public places.  
  
Naputol ang kanyang pag-iisip ng makarinig siya ng malalim na " _Uhm..._ " sa likod niya. Curiousity killed the cat kaya naman lumingon na si Baekhyun. Sakto naman pag-ikot niya ay nawala na rin ang bigat sa balikat niya.

Ineexpect niya na mukha ng isang matandang babaeng umiiyak nanghihingi ng blood donation o isang barakong lalaking may bigote at cap ang makikita niya na tatanungin siya kung nakita ba niya ang nambugbog sa kapatid niya. Pero, hindi niya ineexpect na 'yung mukha with the same set of big ears he has seen earlier ang makikita niya ㅡ si Kuya Arki.

Agad namang tumaas ang left eyebrow ni Baekhyun. Nakaharap sa kanya si Kuya Arki na para bang nahihiya. Making it more obvious, sa gilid nakatingin ang mga mata ni Kuya, at subconsciously nakalipbite siya at nasa may batok pa niya 'yung kanang kamay niya.

Halos isang minuto rin silang naka-estatwa ng ganoon nang putulin ni Baekhyun ang air of awkwardness sa kanila.  
  
"Bakit po, Kuya?"

"Uhmm... narinig ko kasi what you and your best friend were talking about sa phone..."

 _Huh?_ Agad nagdikit ang kilay ni Baekhyun sa narinig.

 _Tsismoso pala 'to e! Gwapo nga pero nakikinig sa usapan ng iba._  
  
Napansin agad ni Kuya ang pagshift ng facial expression ni Baekhyun. Sa panic, tinaas ni Kuya ang kanyang dalawang kamay sa na para bang he's surrendering to him sabay slightly shaking his head sideways. "P-please don't get me wrong. I wasn't eavesdropping."  
  
Binaba ni Kuya ang kanyang mga kamay and continued, "Magkatabi kasi tayo and medyo malakas kasi 'yung boses mo so kahit hindi ko intention, naririnig ko parin 'yung pinag-uusapan niyo."  
  
Gradually, nagrelax ang expression ni Baekhyun sa narinig. _Oo nga naman, may point si Kuya. Ba't 'di mo agad narealize 'yun Baekhyun?_ Pero 'di pa rin magets ni Baekhyun kung bakit kailangan pa siyang habulin ni Kuya para doon.  
  
"Uh, okay... Sorry. Pero, ano pong meron?"  
  
"Huh?" Tanong pabalik ni Kuya clearly with confusion written on his face.

 _'Yung totoo, Kuya, tulig ka ba?_  
  
"Bakit niyo po ako hinawakan sa balikat?" Sabi ni Baekhyun with a matching raised left eyebrow. "May sasabihin po ba kayo?"  
  
"Ahh, hahahaha!" Awkward na tawa ni Kuya nung narealize niya kung bakit nga ba sila nandoon in the first place.

Tinaasan lang ulit ni Baekhyun ng kilay si Kuyang Arki, tila naweweirduhan pero hinihintay pa rin ang sagot nito. Nang nafeel niyang hindi ito magsasalita, inunahan na niya ito.

"Kuya, pagod at gutom na po ako. Kaya kung wala po kayong sasabihin, mauuna na po ako. Sorry." Tumalikod na si Baekhyun. Hindi niya sinasadya maging rude pero ramdam na ramdam na niya talaga ang sobrang pagod at gutom.  
  
Naka-apak na siya sa unang palapag ng hagdan nang nakaramdam ulit siya ng kamay sa balikat niya.

"W-wait!" Sigaw ni Kuyang Arki sa likod niya.  
  
Lumingon ulit si Baekhyun, at sigurado siyang halata na sa mukha niya ang pagkainis at pagkainip sa ginagawa ni Kuya.  
  
"K-kasi... g-gusto ko lang.. I mean, I just want to ask..." Pautal na sabi ni Kuya.

 _Ano ba 'to, naiinis na ako Kuya. Gwapo't Arki nga, weird naman. Ano kayang kailangan nito sakin? Bakit ba niya ako lalapitan kung kinakabahan siya?_  
  
"... pwede ba kitang maging ka-date sa Paskuhan?"  
  
_Tulig ba talaga to? Bakit 'di niya na lang ako diretsuhi ㅡ n..._

_Wait, ano raw?_

_Date?_

_Sa Paskuhan?_

_Tama ba narinig ko?_

Lumambot nga ang features ni Baekhyun sa mukha, pero napakunot naman ang noo niya sa pagkalito.

"Huh? Ano ulit?"  
  
"Uhm, sabi ko... pwede ba kita yakaging maging kadate sa Paskuhan?"

At bago pa siya maka-react matapos ulitin ni Kuyang Arki yung ang mga salitang iyon ay tuluyan nang nandilim ang kanyang paningin dahil sa pagod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms and concepts:  
> \- Dalawa kasi usually ang sakayan ng trike pa-Legarda Station around UST. Una ay 'yung malapit sa España cor Lacson (Cayco St.) at pangalawa 'yung sa España cor P. Noval.  
> \- Gate 3: Ito yung gate sa UST na ang labas ay yung overpass and Torre de Santo Tomas sa may Cayco.  
> \- Beato: Building ng mga arts and architecture students sa UST na nasa corner ng España and P. Noval.  
> \- AB: Tawag ng mga Tomasino sa Faculty of Arts and Letters. 
> 
> Author's note:  
> This fic can actually end in this chapter alone, since I want to leave the rest of the story to the readers' imagination.
> 
> However, I'm still thinking if I should write what I have in my mind as the ending of the story. Kaya for the meantime, I'm leaving this fic unfinished. 
> 
> If may tanong po kayo, don't hesitate to ask me. Hehe.
> 
> Thank you for reading up to the end! I hope I was able to make you smile even for a bit. :)
> 
> Sebastian  
> @chansexual


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> Hello po! I just want to express my sincerest gratitude sa warm welcome niyo po sakin here on AO3. Reading your compliments motivate me to write better and put more love to this work.
> 
> By the way po, this fic is a work in progress. What I mean to say is, I only intended to put this fic in one chapter and leave the readers with an open ending. However, upon seeing some comments encouraging me to continue this, and how much na hindi ako mapapakali kapag 'di ko rin natranslate into words 'yung ending ko for our supreme couple, ChanBaek, I decided to extend this. 
> 
> Hence, if may makita po kayo na inconsistencies between each chapter, I'm sorry po.

**UST's Hottest Trio ♡**

**Jongdae Kim**  
gays  
oops i meant guys  
what's our plan for paskuhan? :>  
  
**Kyungsoo Do**  
sira pa rin ba car ni baekhyun  
kasi if it still is, i can ask jongin na sa car na lang niya tayo sumakay papunta  
what you think

  
**Jongdae Kim**  
g  
yep nasa may shop pa rin  
next month pa raw maayos  
nag-e-lrt pa rin yang si baekla  
sPEAKING OF  
alam mo ba soosoo may nangyari kay baekla

  
Kumakain si Baekhyun ng dinner niyang adobong pusit nang nareceive niya ang mga chat ng mga kaibigan niya about sa Paskuhan sa kanilang groupchat. Last Paskuhan na kasi nila, and since they spent their first three with their respective college friends, napagdesisyunan nila na sila-sila namang mga HS BFFs ang magsasama.

  
**Kyungsoo Do**  
ano yun  
  
**Jongdae Kim**  
nahimatay kasi siya sa lrt  
pero wag ka  
may prince charming na tumulong sa kanya

 **Baekhyun Byun**  
hoy dae  
oa ka naman sa prince charming!

 **Kyungsoo Do**  
wait whaaat  
okay ka na ba  
teka who's the guy  
what happened  
ang daya mo baekhyun di ka nagkukwento sakin :(

Agad nag-sorry si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo sa chat. May plano naman talaga siyang sabihan ang kaibigan, kaso 'di pa niya naisip na sabihin agad kasi hanggang ngayon ay naooverwhelm siya sa nangyari. Nagkataon lang na pagkatapos niyang mahimatay last week sa LRT ay tinawagan (na naman) siya ni Jongdae pag-uwi niya.  
  
Para hindi na magtampo ang kaibigan, nagkwento na agad si Baekhyun kung ano ang nangyari sa kanya.

* * *

_Teka, bakit nakahiga ako?_  
  
Agad na minulat ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga mata. Ang una niyang nakita ay ang electric fan na naka-attach sa wall na nakatutok sa kanya. Napansin din niya ang kulay ng dingding at ng kisame ㅡ puti, ibang-iba sa kulay blue na kulay ng kwarto niya sa bahay.  
  
Nang narealize ni Baekhyun na wala siya sa kwarto niya, agad siyang bumangon. Inikot niya ang kanyang paningin sa kwarto, at agad niyang nakita sa gilid si Kuya Arki, nakapikit ang mga mata habang naka-upo (with crossed legs pa, ha!).  
  
Napakamot sa ulo si Baekhyun. _Anong nangyari?_ Kinapa niya ang kanyang phone sa bulsa niya pero wala ito roon. Tumigin siya sa side table ng kama, at napansin na nandoon ang kanyang bag at cellphone. Agad niyang kinuha ang phone para icheck ang oras. _8:09 PM_.  
  
"Gising ka na?"  
  
Nilingon ni Baekhyun ang pinanggalingan ng boses. Gising na si Kuya Arki na humihikab pa at nag-uunat. Napansin naman ni Kuya Arki ang bakas ng pagkalito sa mukha ni Baekhyun, halatang naguguluhan kung nasaan siya at kung anong nangyari.  
  
"You passed out," panimula ni Kuya Arki, "nandito tayo ngayon sa may clinic ng LRT. Sabi ng medic, na-overfatigue ka raw kaya ka nahimatay."  
  
That makes sense. Ilang araw na rin kasing irregular ang tulog niya kaka-aral for his quizzes and long exams this week. Mabuti na lang at Friday ngayon dahil makakabawi na siya ng tulog. 'Yun nga lang, masyado ata siyang na-excite pumikit at naisip niya na sa gitna pa ng LRT himatayin.  
  
"How are you feeling? Okay ka na ba? Tawagin ko ba ulit sila?" Sunud-sunod na sagot ni Kuya Arki sabay tayo sa kinauupuan niya para lumapit kay Baekhyun sa kama.  
  
"Opo, gutom lang. Pwede na raw ba akong umuwi?"  
  
"Yes, pero kumain ka raw muna agad once na nagising ka."  
  
" _Yan na naman siya,_ " sabi sa isip ni Baekhyun. Nakahawak na naman sa batok si Kuya Arki, ang mga mata'y nakatingin na naman sa gilid, para bang may gustong ulit sabihin kaso pinapangunahan ng hiya.  
  
Baekhyun was quick to beat him around the bush. "Ano po yun?"  
  
"Ha?"  
  
"May gusto po ulit ata kayong sabihin." This time, nakangiti na si Baekhyun. Siguro dahil nakapagpahinga siya kahit kaunti at nawala ang gutom niya, o marahil naaliw siya sa tao sa harap niya.

Ilang segundo muna ang lumipas bago umimik si Kuya Arki. _Mahiyain talaga si Kuya._

"U-uhm, g-gusto mo bang magdinner?" Nahihiyang sambit ni Kuya Arki.

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa anyaya ni Kuya Arki. Una, niyakag siya nito maging ka-date sa Paskuhan, tapos ngayon, iniinvite naman siya nito sa dinner? _For someone na sobrang mahiyain, malakas ang loob niya ha._  
  
"Kuya, no offense ha, pero 'di kita kilala tapos yayakagin mo akong magdinner? I don't even know your name." Nakataas na kilay na sabi ni Baekhyun, pero deep inside, nangingiti talaga siya.  
  
Namula ang mga tenga ni Kuya Arki sa sinabi niya, at lalo pa siyang naaliw dito. Alam naman ni Baekhyun that Kuya Arki meant no harm to him. Evident naman ito with how the guy took care of him nung nahimatay siya. And, Tomasino din siya, so magaan ang loob niya sa nasabing lalaki. Gusto niya lang talagang lokohin si Kuya Arki.  
  
"C-Chanyeol, Chanyeol Park." Mautal-utal na sabi nito.

 _So, 'yun pala ang pangalan ni Kuya Arki. Parang hindi bagay, too cute for his manly and handsome features._  
  
"Baekhyun Byun." Nakangiting sabi niya, sabay offer ng hand niya for a handshake. This time, sumabay na ang mga pisngi ni Chanyeol sa pamumula.  
  
Hinawakan din naman ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya, pero bago niya gawin ito'y nakarinig si Baekhyun ng bulong mula kay Chanyeol na 'di niya naiintindihan. Palagay niya'y nahihiya lang talaga si Chanyeol kaya kinibot balikat niya na lang ito.  
  
Agad din namang binawi ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kamay. Binalik na niya naman ito sa batok niya. Akala ni Baekhyun ay lilipas na naman ang ilang mga minuto at wala na namang iimik sa kanilang dalawa, pero nagsalita ulit si Chanyeol.  
  
"Uhm, kung ayaw mo, kahit take-out na lang?" Offer ni Chanyeol. "I-I mean, kailangan mo raw talagang kumain, sabi ng medic. Alas-otso na rin oh." Dagdag pa niya, habang nakatingin sa relos niya.  
  
"Saan ba?"  
  
"Ha?" Tinaas ni Chanyeol ang tingin niya mula sa kanyang relos papunta sa direksyon ni Baekhyun, tila nagba-buffer pa rin sa utak 'yung sinabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Saan mo ba gusto kumain?" Nakangiting sambit ni Baekhyun. "Nagugutom na ulit ako e."  
  
At sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon, nasilayan niya ang ngiti sa mukha ni Chanyeol.

* * *

**UST's Hottest Trio ♡**

**Jongdae Kim**  
WTF  
di mo sinabi sakin to!!!

 **Kyungsoo Do**  
yun lang  
what happened after  
pumayag ka ba maging date niya  
hoy wag mo ako iseen  
arturo anong sinabi pa ni baekhyun sayo  
  
**Jongdae Kim**  
hoy  
i told you not to call me that  
>.<  
  
**Kyungsoo Do**  
che tigilan mo ako  
hoy baekhyun

 **Baekhyun Byun**  
sorry niligpit ko lang yung pinagkainan ko  
secret di ko sasabihin :>  
guys una na ako ah i have to review pa  
may long exam na naman ako sa qc ㅜㅡㅜ

 **Jongdae Kim**  
tumatakas ka lang e!!! hmp  
di ko alam if i should be happy kasi ako una mong sinabihan or not kasi sabay lang din naman naming nalaman ni soosoo kung ano talaga nangyari

  
**Kyungsoo Do**  
hoy steven baekhyun  
don't cliffhang us  
i swear pupuntahan kita sa main bukas  
hoy i'm serious  
  
Napangiti na lang si Baekhyun habang binabasa ang chatbox nila. Dalawang araw na ang lumipas, pero hanggang ngayon ay fresh pa rin ang mga nangyari sa kanyang isip. Kinikilig na lang siya tuwing naalala niya, gaya ngayon.

* * *

Nasa labas sila ngayon ng gate ng bahay ni Baekhyun. Well, actually, gate ito ng bahay ng tita niya, at nasa kabilang street pa ang bahay niya. Kahit magaan ang loob niya kay Chanyeol, at alam niyang maganda naman ang intensyon nito, nanigurado pa rin si Baekhyun.  
  
"Uhm, Chanyeol?" Pagkuha niya sa atensyon ng lalaki. "Thank you sa treat ha.. and sa paghatid. You didn't have to." Sabi niya sabay takip ng panyo sa bibig niya. This time, siya naman ang nahihiya.  
  
"Wala 'yun, and you just passed out. I just can't leave you there, konsensiya ko na rin 'yun." Nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya.  
  
Nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya ngayon, at aaminin ni Baekhyun na na-caught offguard siya nito. Parang kanina lang, siya ang malakas ang loob na asar-asarin si Chanyeol, pero ngayon daig pa siya ng mga batang tutuliin sa hiya niya ngayon.  
  
Ngayon lang nakaramdam ng ganito si Baekhyun. Hindi naman siya mahiyain, 'yung tipong sakto lang. Pero ngayong his under Chanyeol's gaze, nagpapanic siya. It's a foreign feeling, and he doesn't know what to say.  
  
Nang naramdaman ni Chanyeol na nahihiya ang lalaki sa harap niya, inalis niya na ang tingin niya kay Baekhyun. Tiningnan niya kunwari ang kanyang relos, sabay sabi, "Baekhyun, kailangan ko nang mauna."  
  
"Uhm, okay. Ako rin, I have to go inside na rin." Pagsang-ayon sa kanya ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay na?" Pag-alala ulit ng binata.  
  
"Yes, I am. Thank you ulit ha? Sige na, baka gabihin ka pa lalo." Alas onse na kasi ng gabi, at sa loob ng maikli nilang pagsasama ay sapat na ito para mag-alala siya kay Chanyeol.

"Sige, sige, una na ako ha. Bye, Baekhyun." Paalam sa kanya ni Chanyeol sabay ngiti. Sinuklian na lang niya rin ito pabalik ng ngiti, tsaka nag-gesture na parang pinapaalis na siya nito.  
  
Natawa na lang si Chanyeol. Nag-wave na rin ito tsaka tumalikod at naglakad paalis.  
  
Pinagmasdan ni Baekhyun ang lalaki. Natawa na lang din siya sa nangyari, hindi niya inaasahan ang turn of events ng araw na ito sa kanya. Parang kanina lang ay pagod na pagod at gutom siya, walang nasa isip kundi umuwi at lumagapak agad sa kama niya. Ngayon, parang ayaw pa niya umuwi, sinusulit niya ang pagkakataon, 'di niya alam kung mauulit ba ito o hindi.  
  
Naputol ang kanyang pag-iisip ng huminto sa paglalakad si Chanyeol. Tumalikod ulit ito at tumingin sa kanya, bakas sa mukha ang ngiti.  
  
He was caught offguarded, pero agad niya itong tinago sabay sigaw, "Oh, bakit?"  
  
"It still stands!" Sigaw pabalik ni Chanyeol.  
  
"What? Anong still stands?"  
  
"Na gusto kita maging ka-date sa Paskuhan!" Malakas na sabi ni Chanyeol, pagkatapos ay tumalikod ito agad at tumakbo papalayo.  
  
Napahawak na lang si Baekhyun sa mukha niya. Ramdam niya ang pag-iinit ng mukha niya, paniniguradong namumula siya ngayon na parang kamatis. Naglakad na siya papunta sa kabilang street, bakas na bakas pa rin ang ngiti at pagkakilig sa mukha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> If you reached this note, it means you actually went along this fic. And for that, marami pong salamat! ♡
> 
> Sebastian  
> @chansexual


End file.
